


A travers les univers

by AudeTK



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeTK/pseuds/AudeTK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peu importe le temps, le lieu, ou l'univers. Ils se trouveront toujours. [Collection de Ficlets]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A la Porte

**Author's Note:**

> Remarque: Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l’adapte juste en français. Pour voir l’original -> Across the Univers par Missus Carlikins (ff.net).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy passait vraiment une mauvaise journée.

 

Des larmes de frustrations lui piquèrent les yeux tandis qu’elle cogna sa tête contre la porte. C’était une fin de journée parfaite pour une journée parfaite.

Pour commencer, elle avait dormi trop longtemps et elle avait du rattraper son retard en courant de client en client jusqu’à dix-huit heures. Ensuite, elle s’était rendu compte qu’elle avait oublié son portefeuille et n’avait pas d’argent, et donc aucun moyen d’acheté à manger ou de prendre le bus pour rentrer. Puis, alors qu’elle marchait, il s’était mis à pleuvoir et bien sûr, elle n’avait ni capuche ni parapluie.

Et maintenant elle était là, coincée devant la porte de son appartement, affamée, fatiguée et trempée. Et elle ne pouvait appeler personne puisque son portable n’avait plus de batterie.

Elle soupira et se laissa glisser au sol, dos à la porte, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et elle enfoui sa tête dans ses bras.

Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Oh non.

Elle leva la tête et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge quand elle reconnut cette voix. Elle appartenait à Gajeel Redfox. Il vivait dans l’appartement en face du sien, bien qu’il ne semblait pas y être souvent présent. Ils se saluaient quand ils se croisaient mais à part ça, Levy n’avait jamais vraiment eu de conversation avec lui.

Et elle avait clairement le béguin pour lui.

« Oui. Oui, je vais bien. » Elle sauta sur ses pieds, essuyant rapidement son visage et espérant qu’il n’avait pas remarqué ses larmes.

Il haussa un sourcil, le métal des ses piercings brillant dans la faible lumière du couloir, ses yeux la balayant de la tête aux pieds.

«Tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais. »

« Humm. »

Il la fixait et elle sentit ses joues brûlées. Elle ne voulait pas avoir sa vraie première conversation avec lui comme ça. Son maquillage avait certainement coulé et elle était presque sur qu’elle ressemblait à un chat noyé. Il devait probablement penser qu’elle était pathétique. Il ne lui parlerait plus jamais.

« Tu es à la porte ? »

Et juste comme ça, ses larmes recommencèrent à tomber. Elle n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter.

« Dé-désolé. » hoqueta-t-elle, « j’ai eu une très mauvaise jour-journée. »

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus pathétique. Coincée devant son propre appartement, dans des vêtements trempés, n’ayant nulle part où aller et pleurant devant le gars pour lequel elle avait craquée. Elle avait touchée le fond.

« Hey, euh… pleure pas. » déclara Gajeel de sa voix rauque. « Tu peux… tu peux venir chez moi en attendant le proprio. »

Elle renifla et leva les yeux vers son visage. Il regardait le mur au dessus de sa tête, sa main frottant sa nuque et ses oreilles rougissant à vue d’œil.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Tellement mignon.

Elle ravala le reste de ses larmes et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. « Merci mais, je ne voudrais pas m’imposer. »

« Ce n’est rien, et puis tu es en train de faire une flaque » lui souria-t-il en retour.

Elle baissa les yeux vers l’eau qui s’accumulait à ses pieds. Elle rougit légèrement et Gajeel se mit à rire.

« Allez, viens. »

Elle le suivit dans son appartement, essayant d’observer chez lui aussi discrètement que possible.

Son appartement était semblable au sien. Une kitchenette près de l’entrée, une salle de séjour avec une porte fenêtre, un petit couloir qui menait probablement à la salle de bain et à la chambre. Mais contrairement à chez elle, tout était… vide. Levy avait plein d’étagères croulant sous les livres, certains formaient même de petites piles un peu partout dans son salon. Gajeel lui, avait juste une télé posé sur un petit meuble et un canapé à l’aspect peu confortable. Une table était posée là avec deux chaises.

Elle n’arrivait pas à croire que quelqu’un vivait ici.

Gajeel avait disparut et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle entrée un peu plus dans l’appartement ou bien attendre le propriétaire près de la porte ? Tiens, le propriétaire, elle ferait mieux de l’appeler, mais avec quoi…

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle sursauta, n’ayant pas vu revenir Gajeel. Il se tenait dans le couloir, des vêtements à la main, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Je, euh, je dois appeler le propriétaire. »

« Je vais le faire, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Tu devrais allez prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. » Il lui tendit ceux qu’il avait dans les mains. « Tu peux mettre ça. Ils seront probablement trop grands mais c’est tout ce que j’ai. »

Elle prit les vêtements, notant la rougeur qui s’emparait à nouveau de ses oreilles, et sourit. « Merci. »

Il grogna et parti dans la cuisine. Levy ne bougea pas pendant un moment, pressant juste son visage dans les vêtements et lâcha un petit rire. Puis elle enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle avait hâte de se changer.

C’est incroyable comment on peut se sentir mieux après une douche bien chaude. Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu’elle était toujours à la porte et qu’elle n’avait pas mangé de la journée mais au moins elle avait chaud et était au sec. Elle se tenait maintenant devant le miroir et s’observait.

Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges dues à la vapeur et bien que ses cheveux étaient un véritable désastre esthétique, elle n’avait pas l’air si mal que ça.

« De toute façon, » murmura-t-elle, Gajeel l’avait vu dans un état pire que ça. Laissant tomber la serviette au sol, elle enfila le T-shirt. Il lui tomba jusqu’au genou, ressemblant plus à une robe courte qu’à un T-shirt long. Cela la fit rire.

« Il est tellement grand. »

Elle ricanait toujours quand elle sorti de la salle de bain. Mais son fou rire se stoppa quand elle vit Gajeel. Debout dans sa cuisine, les cheveux attachés et un tablier autour du cou. Il semblait fredonner dans sa barbe tout en remuant le contenu du récipient qu’il avait entre les mains. Elle ne dit rien, n’osant même pas respirer de peur de briser cet instant. Puis il leva les yeux vers elle.

Et le rire qui suivit la fit se sentir mal à l’aise.

«T’es mieux comme ça, Shorty. » dit en rigolant encore un peu. (*Shorty pourrait ce traduire part « a naine » ou « petite », ça évoque quelque chose de petite taille. J’ai préférée laisser l’original, je trouve que ça sonne mieux.*)

« Je ne suis pas petite. C’est toi qui es trop grand. »

Il haussa un sourcil en l’entendant souffler. « Tu peux mettre tes vêtements près de la porte. » dit-il en lui faisant un signe. Elle posa ses vêtements près de ses chaussures et s’appuya contre le comptoir.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« De la soupe. Tu dois avoir faim. »

« Oui, merci. »

« C’est que de la soupe en boîte. »

« Peut être, mais je te remercie quand même. Pour ce que tu fais. »

Il soutint son regard pendant un moment avant de baisser la tête en marmonnant, ses oreilles à nouveau rouge.

Elle sourit et s’apprêta à parler quand quelque chose attira son attention. C’était un petit dragon en métal noir. Elle n’avait jamais vue une sculpture aussi bien faite.

« Jolie. » souffla-t-elle en caressant doucement le dos du dragon. Il était assez petit pour tenir dans sa main. « Où tu l’a eu ? »

« C’est moi qui l’ai faite. » répondit Gajeel en saisissant deux bols.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as fais ça ? »

« Ne sois pas si choquée. »

« Non, non. C’est juste… incroyable. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C’est seulement un passe temps. »

« Seulement un passe temps ? C’est comme si je te disais que la peinture n’était qu’un passe temps pour Van Gogh, ou pour Michel-Ange. » Elle s’assit sur une des chaises en face de Gajeel. « Je paris que tu pourrais les vendre et en tirer un bon prix. »

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et porta son bol à sa bouche. Levy soupira et attrapa sa cuillère.

« Un artiste hein, » souffla-t-elle, « qui l’aurait cru ? »

Il grogna et elle avala une lampée de soupe, ses yeux s’agrandir de surprise au goût qui s’étalait sur sa langue. Peut être était-ce parce qu’elle n’avait rien mangé de la journée, mais elle avait l’impression de n’avoir jamais rien mangé d’aussi bon. Son bol se retrouva bien vite vide.

« C’était délicieux. »

« Tu avais juste faim. »

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

« Tu as appelé le propriétaire ? »

Gajeel débarrassa les bols et les emmena dans la cuisine. « Ouais, il a dit qu’il serait là demain matin. »

« Quoi ? »

Le matin ? Mais ça veut dire que…

« Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux », déclara Gajeel « Ou tu peux téléphoner à un ami pour qu’il vienne te chercher. »

« Lucy n’est pas en ville… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Passez la nuit avec Gajeel. Elle n’avait jamais imaginé, même dans un million d’année, que ça arriverait. « Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ici ? Je peux rester sur le canapé et- »

« N’y pense même pas. » déclara Gajeel en sortant de la cuisine. « Tu prends le lit. »

« Mais ce canapé et trop petit pour toi ! »

« Je me débrouillerais. »

Elle soupira et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui rendit son regard sans ciller. Il était clair que c’était une bataille qu’elle ne pouvait gagner.

« Très bien, je dormirais dans ton lit si ça peut te faire plaisir. » bougonna-t-elle.

« Bien. »

« Mais tu me laisse m’occuper de la vaisselle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vais me sentir coupable et je serais incapable de dormir si je ne fais rien pour te remercier. »

Gajeel la fixa un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

« Le lave-vaisselle est cassé, tu devras la faire à la main. » Il se dirigea vers le couloir. « Je vais prendre une douche. » Puis il disparut. Levy soupira et se dirigeât vers l’évier.

Gajeel l’a surprenait. La première fois qu’elle l’avait rencontré, elle était effrayée par ses piercings et ses tatouages et par son air sombre. Puis elle l’avait vu parlé avec des enfants et recueillir les chats errant qui vivait dans la ruelle derrière l’immeuble. Elle avait vu son sourire et la douceur dans ses yeux qu’il cachait aux autres. C’est à ce moment là, qu’elle avait commencé à s’intéresser à lui.

Et maintenant elle avait apprit qu’il faisait de belles sculptures en métal comme « passe-temps ». Elle avait apprit qu’il était un très bon cuisinier, parce qu’il n’y avait pas moyen que cette soupe sorte d’une boîte. Et elle avait apprit qu’il n’hésitait pas à venir en aide à un voisin qui avait passé une mauvaise journée. Il était quelqu’un de bien.

Elle soupira et jeta un regard vers la salle de bain.

C’était officiel.

Elle était amoureuse.

« Idiote. » marmonna-t-elle en frottant la casserole plus fort que nécessaire.

Après aujourd’hui, elle serait chanceuse si Gajeel voyait en elle autre chose qu’une voisine pathétique.

Elle n’avait pas remarqué que la douche c’était arrêter, mais quand elle Gajeel sortir de la salle de bain avec juste un pantalon de survêtement, sa gorge devint sèche et ses yeux s’agrandir. Elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas du regarder, mais il lui était impossible de détacher ses yeux de ça.

Elle l’avait peut être déjà imaginé torse nu avant, bien qu’elle ne l’admettrait jamais, mais le voir de ses propres yeux était totalement différent. Six abdos parfaitement formés, une ligne de poils noirs partant de son nombril et disparaissant sous son pantalon, et ce tatouage. Un dragon rampant sur toute la longueur de son torse. La queue pointée sur sa hanche et sa tête se reposant sur son épaule massive.

« Oh. » gémit-elle.

Il la regarda et elle essaya de détaché ses yeux de son corps, mais c’était impossible. Il rit et passa un t-shirt sur sa tête, bloquant la perfection de son torse et lui donnant une chance de détourné le regard. Une teinte colorée sur les joues, Levy se concentra de nouveau sur la vaisselle.

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu.

Il rit de nouveau mais ne dit rien sur son regard fixe. Elle ne pouvait se sentir plus honteuse.

« Quel genre de film aimes-tu ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant devant des DVD. Elle était un peu surprise par la question mais répondit.

« Film d’horreur. »

« Hmm. »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle en s’essuyant les mains sur un torchant avant de faire son chemin au salon. « Je n’ai pas le droit d’aimer les films d’horreur ? »

« Si, c’est juste que c’est surprenant. T’as pas l’air d’être le genre de fille à aimer les films d’horreur. » Il s’agenouilla devant le lecteur et l’a regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Sanglant ou effrayant ? »

« Peu importe. »

Il inséra le disque dans le lecteur puis s’assit à côté d’elle sur le canapé. Elle avait replié ses jambes sous elle-même pour prendre le moins de place possible. C’était vraiment un petit canapé et il était à peine assez grand pour qu’ils y tiennent assis tout les deux sans ce toucher. Elle n’arrivait pas à l’imaginer dormir la dessus.

Le film commença et elle lâcha un rire.

« Vendredi 13, vraiment ? »

« L’original. »

Ils regardèrent le film en silence pendant un moment, riant quand ils devaient avoir peur. Et sans qu’elle ne se rende compte, Levy se retrouva étaler sur canapé, ses jambes frôlant les cuisses de Gajeel. Elle tourna la tête vers lui jusqu’à ce qu’il la regarde à son tour.

« Quoi ? »

« Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et s’appuya contre le dossier du canapé. « Pour m’avoir aidé aujourd’hui. C’était vraiment une journée de merde. » Elle leva les yeux en souriant. « Mais grâce à toi, elle ne c’est pas finit aussi mal que je le pensais. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la télévision mais un mouvement près d’elle lui fit rapporter son attention sur Gajeel. Il s’était rapproché d’elle, une main sur le haut du canapé et l’autre se posa sur sa hanche. Levy ouvrit grand les yeux et ses lèvres s’entrouvrir dans un soupir d’étonnement. Soupir que Gajeel avala aussitôt entre les siennes.

Ce n’était pas un baiser profond, à peine plus qu’une smack d’adolescent, mais c’était suffisant. Levy sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine et elle le regarda d’un air hébété tandis qu’il reprenait sa place initiale.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, sa voix encore plus grave qu’elle ne l‘était habituellement. « J’ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée. »

« Je- » elle était sans voix. Comment lui expliquer qu’elle avait eu envie de faire ça toute l’année ?

« Je comprendrais si tu préfère appeler quelqu’un. »

« Non ! » Il cligna des yeux, surpris. Elle continua d’une voix plus calme, « Non. Je veux dire. C’est bon. Tu- » elle soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, ses joues étaient en feu. « J’ai aimé. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

Il eu un petit rire et elle se déplaça plus près de lui, si près, qu’elle put poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Un silence rassurant tomba entre eux et ils continuèrent de regarder le film, bien que Levy n’y fasse plus attention. Elle se demandait se que signifiait se baiser. Peut être que ça ne voulait rien dire. Peut être qu’il avait juste voulut l’embrasser. Ou peut être qu’il voulait plus. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais il était plongé dans le film.

« Hey Gajeel, » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux croisèrent les siens. « Ce baiser, est-ce que ça veut dire qu tu m’aimes bien ? »

Un lent sourire se dessina sur son visage et il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, la plaquant contre lui. Sa bouche frôla son front et il posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Seulement si tu le souhaite. »

Elle sourit et se blottit dans ses bras.

« C’est le cas. »

Il la serra en retour et se replongea dans le film, le cœur léger.

Peut être que ce n’était pas une si mauvaise journée après tout.


	2. Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaque jour il s’asseyait à sa table, attendant que son nom soit appelé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remarque: Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l’adapte juste en français. Pour voir l’original -> Across the Univers par Missus Carlikins (ff.net).

L’Œil gauche de Gajeel tiqua d’irritation. Il respira profondément par le nez, tentant de se calmer. Il n’avait jamais été quelqu’un de très patient, et d’avoir à faire la queue vingt minutes pour une putain de tasse de café c’était un peu trop pour lui. Surtout que c’était son premier café du matin.

Et Gajeel n’était pas quelqu’un du matin.

Ses doigts tapotaient contre sa cuisse quand finalement se fut à son tour de passer commande. Le pauvre garçon derrière la caisse semblait sur le point de s’évanouir et Gajeel savait qu’il ne devait pas passer sa colère sur les employés, aussi tenta-t-il d’adoucir son air renfrogné.

« Grand café, noir. » dit-il sèchement en tendant quelques pièces.

« N-nom s’il vous plait ? »

« Gajeel. »

« Ce sera près tout de suite. »

Il grogna et sorti de la file d’attente. Dix autres personnes avant lui n’avaient pas encore été servies, il devrait patienter.

Il soupira et regarda l’intérieur du petit café, cherchant une place pour s’assoire. Pratiquement toutes les tables étaient pleines de gens bavardant entre eux, d’étudiants sur leurs ordinateurs portables. Il aurait dû s’y attendre, l’endroit étant le plus proche du campus. Mais il était également le plus proche de chez lui et il n’avait aucune envie d’en chercher un autre.

Il était sur le point d’abandonner quand il remarqua une chaise cachée dans un coin. Il coupa à travers la foule, traversant rapidement la salle et fusilla du regard un garçon qui avait repéré la même chaise et avait presque posé sa main dessus. L’étudiant recula et Gajeel sourit, s’arrêtant devant la table.

Elle était occupée - évidement - et la jeune fille assise-là ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Son nez était plongé dans un bouquin, ses cheveux bleus encadrant son visage, une paire de lunettes rouges sur le nez. Il envisageait de juste s’assoire mais il était possible qu’elle soit accompagnée ou qu’elle attende quelqu’un. Et même si Gajeel pouvait être un salaud, il n’était pas obligé de l’être tout le temps.

« Excusez-moi », grogna-t-il. « La place est libre ? »

Elle agita la main sans même lever les yeux de son livre. « Je vous en pris. »

« Merci. »

Il s’assit et regarda vers le comptoir. Il y avait encore pas mal de monde qui attendait et il se demanda combien de temps ils leur faudraient pour un simple café.

Patience.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa compagne de table et il se demanda comment elle pouvait être aussi concentrée avec tout ce bruit autour. Le bavardage constant lui aurait rendu impossible de faire quoi que ce soit sans un casque antibruit. Mais elle ne semblait même pas un peu gênée.

Il pensa démarrer une conversation, il s’ennuyait et il savait qu’il devait attendre encore un peu avant de d’avoir son café et de sortir de là, mais il avait le sentiment qu’elle l’ignorerait tout simplement s’il essayait. Alors il resta assis en silence, tendant l’oreille pour entendre son prénom, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de la regarder.

Elle était mignonne. Elle lui rappelait un lutin, ses grands yeux bruns cachaient quelque chose d’espiègle tandis qu’ils dévoraient les pages. Il pouvait dire qu’elle était petite, même assise, il l’a dominait, et il pensa vaguement qu’elle devait lui arriver à l’épaule.

Puis il entendit son nom et se leva sur ses pieds, récupérant sa boisson et grognant un « merci » dans sa barbe. Le café en main, il fit son chemin vers la sortie, jetant un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.

Elle n’avait toujours pas levée les yeux de son livre.

-

Pour le deuxième jour consécutif, Gajeel dû attendre dans cette longue file insupportable pour un café, et pour le deuxième jour consécutif, il se retenait de commettre un meurtre.

Tu ne peux pas te permettre de retourner en prison.

Il soupira et se frotta les tempes. Un mal de tête se préparait juste derrière ses yeux et il n’était pas encore dix heures.

Je dois vraiment me trouver une nouvelle machine à café dès que possible.

Il avança jusqu’à la caisse, content que se soit enfin son tour. C’était une jeune fille cette fois, et elle ne semblait pas affecté par ses piercings ou par son air renfrogné et lui donna un sourire qui puait la fausseté.

« Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ? »

« Grand café, noir. »

Son sourire ne se fana pas et elle prit les pièces qu’il lui tendait en donnant son nom. Gajeel balaya de nouveau la salle du regard, et encore une fois elle était bondée. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur des cheveux bleus.

Elle avait un livre différent aujourd’hui et ses cheveux étaient tirés en une queue de cheval haute. La chaise en face d’elle était libre encore une fois et il se demanda pourquoi personne d’autre n’avait tenté de s’assoire à côté d’elle.

Il se dirigea vers elle et saisit le dossier de la chaise.

« Pris ? » demanda-t-il.

Une fois de plus, elle ne leva même pas les yeux. « Non. »

Il s’assit sans un mot. Et une fois encore il la regarda, il ne pouvait pas sans empêcher. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui donnait envie de voir chaque expression que son visage pourrait faire.

A présent ses lèvres étaient légèrement pincées et ses sourcils froncés pendant qu’elle lisait. Il se demanda encore une fois comment elle pouvait se concentrer…

Puis encore une fois son nom fût appelé, et encore une fois il partit sans un mot.

-

C’était devenu une routine.

Chaque jour, depuis une semaine, il allait au café à quelques pâtés de maison de chez lui. Chaque jour il commandait un grand café noir. Chaque jour il s’asseyait à sa table et attendait que son nom soit appelé. Chaque jour, ses yeux ne quittaient pas son bouquin.

Elle n’avait jamais le même livre deux jours de suite et il se demanda comment elle réussissait à lire aussi vite. Certains de ses livres semblaient faire plus de six cent pages. Il se fit brièvement la réflexion qu’elle devait rester là et lire toute la journée.

Il fallut attendre dimanche pour que quelque chose change.

Il arriva à la boutique, prêt à faire la queue, pour découvrir qu’il n’y en avait pas. La femme derrière la caisse le salua en l’appelant par son prénom et commença à préparer sa boisson avant même qu’il n’ouvre la bouche. Apparemment, il était devenu un habitué.

Avec sa tasse à la main il se détourna du comptoir et observa la salle. Il savait qu’il aurait dû juste partir, il n’avait aucune raison de rester. Et même s’il restait, il n’avait aucune raison de s’assoir à côté d’elle. Mais il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de sa tête bleue maintenant familière et il se dirigea vers elle.

« Pris ? » demanda-t-il, comme tous les jours.

« Non. » dit-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre.

Il sourit et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, sirotant son café.

« Je me demandais si vous alliez vous assoire ici aujourd’hui. » dit-elle sans bouger les yeux. Il haussa un sourcil et appuya ses bras sur la table, remarquant que ses cheveux étaient de nouveau lâchés, sa mèche retenue par un simple bandeau à pois.

Mignon.

« Pourquoi ne l’aurais-je pas fais ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la salle brièvement avant de retourner à son livre. Toujours sans le regarder.

« La salle n’est pas exactement pleine aujourd‘hui. Vous auriez pu vous assoire sur n’importe qu’elle chaise. »

« Peut être que je voulais celle-ci. »

Il ne manqua pas de noter la légère rougeur sur ses joues et il sourit.

Puis il ne put s’empêcher de le dire.

« Levy. »

Son nom roula sur sa langue. Depuis qu’il l’avait lu sur son gobelet, il y a quelques jours, il n’avait cessé de le répéter dans sa tête. Il voulait connaître Levy. Il voulait savoir si elle ne faisait vraiment que lire ou si elle avait d’autres passe-temps. Il voulait savoir tout ce qu’il pourrait sur elle.

Et finalement, elle leva les yeux.

Ses yeux bruns s’agrandir et sa bouche forma un petit « o » de surprise, et il sourit à sa réaction. Lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle posa son livre sur la table.

« Gajeel. »

Et son nom n’avait jamais sonné aussi bien à ses oreilles.

« Tu m'as enfin regardé. »


	3. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était juste un baiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remarque : Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l'adapte juste en français. Pour voir l'originale : Across the Universe par Missus Carlikins (ff.net).

Les yeux de Levy parcouraient la rue, à la recherche de la cible.

« Il est difficile à manquer. » dit la voix de Jet à son oreille. Elle baissa la tête et continua à sonder la foule. Chaque matin, il passait dans cette rue pour se rendre à son café préféré, et c'était là qu'elle passerait à l'action. C'était vraiment l'endroit parfait. Le trottoir était bondé de gens, on ne pouvait pas faire un geste sans être bousculé. Il ne le remarquerait même pas.

Elle balaya les passant du regard une troisième fois, ses épaules tombant dans un soupir,

« Il est tard. » murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

« Peut être qu'il a décidé de sauter le café aujourd'hui. » suggéra Droy.

Elle était sur le point d'abandonner quand quelque chose attira son attention, un éclair argenté. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Il est là. J'y vais. »

« Fais attention. » l'averti Jet.

« Toujours. »

Puis elle baissa la tête et commença à navigué à travers la foule, gardant sa cible à l’œil. Il était grand, dominant la plupart des gens autour de lui, ses multiples piercings brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Il avait tiré ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute mais certaines mèches pendant autour de son visage et elle eu l'envie soudaine de les replacer derrière son oreille.

Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire.

L'adrénaline pulsa à travers ses veines et elle se lécha les lèvres tout en s'approchant. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était attraper le porte-feuille, puis s'éclipser. Jet et Droy l'attendraient dans une camionnette, juste au coin de la rue. Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, papillonna des yeux vers son visage, puis, c'est comme si le monde entier s'était arrêté autour d'elle. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle ferma brièvement les siens. Ses pupilles n'étaient pas brunes comme elle l'avait crue mais d'un rouge profond. Elle eue l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulé pendant qu'ils se regardaient, mais elle savait que cela n'avait duré qu'un battement cœur avant que ses yeux ne la quittent.

Elle retint son souffle et combla la distance entre eux.

Maintenant ou jamais.

Quelqu'un heurta son épaule et elle cogna son bras. Profitant de la bousculade, elle glissa discrètement sa main dans sa poche et tira son portefeuille. Elle utilisa sa main libre pour la poser sur son bras en s'excusant, rencontrant de nouveau brièvement ses yeux.

Avec un sourire, elle continua de marcher, ou du moins essaya, mais une main ferme agrippa son poignet et elle se figea, son cœur au bord des lèvres.

J'ai été prise.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le portefeuille et lentement elle lui fit face. Ses yeux étaient durs et un sourire narquois ornait ses lèvres. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale et elle se demanda s'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre d'où il était.

« Maintenant, mon cœur, » gronda-t-il, sa voix basse et profonde pleine de promesses dangereuses. « Je te donne cinq seconde pour me rendre mon portefeuille, ou je ne pourrais pas te promettre qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. »

« Merde Levy ! » jura Jet, « Rends lui et tire-toi, on arrive. »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'allait pas raté ce travail. Elle ne pouvais pas.

« Non. » dit-elle, autant pour Jet que pour la cible.

« Non ? » Il haussa un sourcil, ses piercings scintillèrent et elle releva doucement la tête en souriant.

« Non. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Le temps est écoulé. » susurra-t-il en se rapprochant.

Elle se sentit bousculer et entendit quelques personnes grommeler, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, la gardant focalisée sur sa cible. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait violence, mais elle n'allait pas traîner pour en avoir le cœur net.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, elle glissa vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses petits seins touchent son torse. Il la regardait, les yeux pleins de curiosité et de prudence. Elle sourit de plus belle avant de l'attraper par la nuque et de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le baiser l'avait clairement pris par surprise. Son corps s'était tendu et ses mains s'étaient refermées sur ses hanches, peut être dans l'intention de la repousser, elle ne savait pas. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et commença à masser son cuir chevelu. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et approfondit le baiser. Il grogna et fondit contre elle. L'une de ses mains se resserra sur sa hanche et l'autre monté s’emmêle dans ses cheveux. A ce stade, elle ne pouvait empêcher les gémissements de ronronner dans sa gorge.

Elle se laissa aller dans le baiser pendant un moment, laissant ses bras s'accrocher à son cou. Il lui rendit son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse à peine respirer.

Puis elle se recula hors de portée, sa respiration erratique et le cœur battant la chamade. Il la regarda reculer, les yeux embués par la luxure.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Le baiser. » Puis, en reculant d'un pas elle ajouta, « Et le portefeuille. »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et un éclat de colère les traversa quand il fit un pas dans sa direction. Mais elle agita les doigts en signe d'au revoir avant de se laisser emporter par la foule, hors de vue.

Puis elle grimpa dans la camionnette et sourit à Jet.

« Tu l'as eu ? »

Elle lui jeta le portefeuille et se mit à rire.

« Bon travail, la distraction avec le baiser. » déclara Droy, bien qu'il semblait un peu agacé. « Il en probablement complètement oublié son portefeuille. »

Elle lui sourit juste et récupéra son bien, elle en extirpa une carte de visite.

« Détective Gajeel Redfox, » murmura-t-elle, en tapotant la carte contre ses lèvres. « Voilà quelque chose d’intéressant. »

Jet roula des yeux et repris sa place à l'avant.

« Il va en avoir après toi maintenant. » l'averti-t-il.

Levy se contenta de sourire et de regarder par la vitre arrière, juste à temps pour voir un Gajeel très frustré posé ses yeux sur elle une fraction de seconde avant que la camionnette tourne le coin de la rue. Elle poussa un petit rire et fit face à ses coéquipier.

« Bien. »


	4. Farine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle rate cette occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remarque: Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l'adapte juste en français. Pour voir l'original: Across the Universe par Missus Carlikins (ff.net).

La boulangerie était située entre un magasin de puériculture et un magasin automobile. Elle passait aussi inaperçue qu'une fenêtre à côté d'une porte. Le seul indice sur sa nature était le cupcake dessiné sous l'enseigne Les Gâteaux de Metallicana.

Elle resta à l'extérieur et observa le papier froissé qu'elle avait entre les mains. Quand elle s'était plainte de la nécessitée de trouver un nouvel emploi, Natsu lui avait tout de suite parlé de cet endroit et lui avait griffonné rapidement quelques indications. Mais maintenant qu'elle était devant...

"Tu comptes entrer, oui ou non ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte où un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres tirées dans une grimace, les yeux - elle ne savait même pas que des yeux pouvaient être rouges - brillants d'une lueur dangereuse. Son visage était recouvert de Métal et elle eue le temps d'apercevoir un tatouage sous le col de son T-shirt.

Effrayant.

"Je... euh... " Begueya-t-elle, le regard fuyant. Elle froissa un peu plus le papier avec ses doigts et déglutit.

"T'es Levy, non ?"

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

"Comment vous-"

"Natsu a appelé. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait envoyé ici. Maintenant entre, j'ai pas toute la journée." Il disparut dans la boulangerie et aussi bizarre que celui puisse paraître, Levy le suivit.

Mais une fois qu'elle fut à l’intérieur elle s'arrêta et admira la boutique. Elle était petite, mais chaleureuse. Les murs étaient dans les tons rouges et parsemés d'étagères supportant diverses sculptures en métal. Mais celle qui attira vraiment son attention se situait contre le mur du fond. Un dragon. Les ailes déployées, dressé sur ses pattes arrières, la gueule grande ouverte s'aprretant à rugir, ou bien à cracher du feu.

"Dépêche-toi." claqua-t-il depuis du comptoir. Levy se précipita à sa suite dans l'arrière boutique.

Il se tenait debout dans la cuisine, il avait tiré ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute et un bandana ornait son front. Un tablier noir, noué grossièrement, protégeait ses vêtements. Levy reçue quelque chose en plein visage, elle eu tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

"Mets ça."

Elle jeta rapidement le tablier sur elle et attacha ses cheveux dans queue de cheval similaire à la sienne.

"Tu es Gajeel... N'est-ce pas ?"

"Qui d'autre veux-tu que je sois ?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre en se demandant une fois de plus à quoi Natsu avait pensé. Gajeel ne semblait pas exactement être le patron idéale, et bien que Levy était désespérément à la recherche d'un emploi... Elle n'était pas sûre d'être si désespérée.

"Fait un gâteau."

Elle cligna des yeux, tirée de ses pensées.

"Quoi ?"

"Si tu veux travailler dans une boulangerie, tu vas avoir besoin de savoir faire des gâteaux." Gajeel la regarda, haussant un de ses sourcils cloutés. "Tu sais comment faire un gâteaux, pas vrai ?"

"Bien sûr que je sais faire un gâteau !" dit-elle sèchement, l'indignation remplaçant la peur. Il se moquait d'elle. C'était évident à la façon dont ses lèvres se recourbaient dans un sourire. Il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour travailler ici ? Et bien elle allait lui montrer.

Elle commença à réunir les différents ingrédients d'un geste vif. Elle n'avait jamais fait de gâteaux avant, mais ça ne devait pas être si dur que ça. Tout ce qu'il fallait c'était de bien mélanger les bons ingrédients. Elle avait lue beaucoup de livres à ce sujet. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse le rater.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait...

Vingt minutes plus tard la cuisine était absolument recouverte de farine, on aurait dit qu'une tempête de neige s'était abattue dans la pièce. Mais elle avait un gâteau... en quelque sorte. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que la masse informe puisse être appelé gâteau. Les gâteaux étaient censés être aussi dur que ça ?

"Hum... Je..."

"Donne."

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda Gajeel. "Pourquoi ?"

"Teste du goût."

Elle se retourna vers le gâteau et secoua la tête. "Tu vas manger ça ?"

Il leva les yeux et prit un morceau. Elle grimaça quand il le mit dans sa bouche et commença à mâcher. Elle fut surprise que ses dents ne se brisent pas.

"Hum, pas terrible pour un premier essai."

"Je suis désolé."

Il grogna et jeta la fourchette dans l'évier. "Ne le sois pas. La première fois que j'en ai fais un je l'ai carbonisé, et mon vieux la quand même mangé."

Elle rit, couvrant sa bouche de sa main. "C'est terrible."

"Oh oui ça l'était. Je ne pouvais faire aucun gâteaux pendant des semaines."

"Et maintenant tu tiens une boulangerie."

Il baissa les yeux sur son visage et elle sourit doucement. Il n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'il en donnait l'air au premier abord.

Le son d'une cloche retentit.

"Je reviens."

Il disparut par la porte et Levy le suivit furtivement.

"Gajeel !" Le client était une fillette, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage à la vue de Gajeel.

"Hey Asuka, quel gâteau veux-tu aujourd'hui ?"

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et Levy sourit doucement alors qu'elle regardait Gajeel se pencher au dessus du comptoir pour lui glisser la boîte de gourmandise.

"N’oublies pas de te brosser les dents après avoir mangé des sucreries !" dit-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Puis elle disparut et le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Gajeel était emplit de douceur et d'amour.

Alors, Levy sue que c'était là qu'elle voulait travailler. Par tous les moyens.

"Hey Gajeel," appela-t-elle en souriant quand il se tourna vers elle, "tu voudrais bien m'apprendre à faire des gâteaux ?"


	5. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle n'avait pas l'air assez vieille pour être avocate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remarque : Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l'adapte juste en Français. Pour voir l'originale : Across the Universe par Missus Carlikins (ff.net).

Gajeel regarda le miroir en face de lui, derrière lequel il savait que se tenait Rogue, entrain de se moquer de lui.

Par le putain d'enfer.

C'était la faute de la Salamandre s'il était ici, menotté à cette table. A la minute où il avait entendu les sirènes il avait prit la poudre d’escampette, laissant Gajeel seul pour faire face à cette foutue pagaille. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait d'illégale... pour une fois. Mais apparemment, juste le fait de se trouver sur la scène de crime le rendait coupable.

Si seulement ce maudit flic ne l'avait pas dans le collimateur.

La porte s'ouvrit et le dit flic entra. Le détective Rogue Cheney, une véritable foutue épine géante dans le pied de Gajeel.

« Ryos », grogna Gajeel, utilisant le nom que Rogue portait quand il était dans le même gang. Ça faisait quelques années mais Rogue se raidit au rappel de son passé.

« Gajeel, ton avocat est arrivé. »

Gajeel haussa un sourcil et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait appelé personne, ce qui signifiait que Natsu avait été avertir le maître. Bien, cela voulait dire qu'il serait sorti d'ici peu de temps.

Mais la fille qui entra dans la pièce ne pouvait pas être son avocat. Elle n'avait même pas l'air assez vieille pour être au lycée, ou alors en seconde. Ses yeux étaient extrêmement grands et ses cheveux bleus. Est-ce que les avocats avaient même le droit d'avoir les cheveux bleus ?

Elle jeta à peine un regard dans sa direction quand elle entra, toute son attention était sur Rogue. Elle sourit, tout en douceur et gentillesse, et Gajeel en grogna presque de mécontentement.

« Détective Cheney, »murmura-t-elle, « c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, même si j'aurais préférée d'autres circonstances. »

« Maître McGarden. » Sourit Rogue, mais son sourire disparut dès qu'il regarda Gajeel. « Je suis désolé que vous soyez coincé avec lui. »

Elle rit, et ce son était empreint de lumière et de légèreté. Gajeel fronça les sourcils, s'il le voulait vraiment il pouvait ôter ses menottes et quitter la salle avant qu'ils ne l'arrêtent de nouveau.

« Pourriez-vous me laissez seul avec mon client une petite minute, détective ? »

« Bien sûr. » Rogue se dirigea vers la porte, avant de se retourner en direction de Gajeel. « Ne tente rien de stupide. »

« Arrête de rêver. » murmura-t-il en le regardant partir. Une fois la porte refermée, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanche, sourcils légèrement froncés et lèvres pincées.

« Gajeel Redfox, 26 ans. Arrêté pour avoir tenter de voler une voiture. »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit à ce foutu détective, c'était pas moi. » souffla-t-il, la mine renfrognée. « Je me promenais quand j'ai vu un gars essayé de briser une des vitres. Je l'ai fait fuir mais l'alarme sonnait déjà et quelqu'un à appelé les flics. Je n'ai rien fait. »

Elle s'assit sur la chaise face à lui et posa ses coudes sur la table. « Je sais. »

Gajeel fut surprit de sa réponse. La plupart des gens s'arrêtaient à son air peu commode et ses piercings et supposaient qu'il était un meurtrier de masse, ou un trafiquant de drogue. Mais elle semblait avoir une confiance totale en son innocence.

Intéressant.

« Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi, mais je ne connais même pas votre nom. »

Elle rit de nouveau et se pencha contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Je m'excuse, j'aurais due me présenter plus tôt. Je suis Levy McGarden. »

Elle lui sourit et cela lui donna l'air si innocente et jeune que Gajeel ne pue s'empêcher de grommeler. « Vous êtes pas un peu jeune pour être avocate ? »

« N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeune pour avoir un palmarès aussi impressionnant ? »

Il grimaça, mais son sourire à elle ne flancha pas.

« M. Redfox, vous pouvez ne pas avoir commis ce crime, mais ils ont assez contre vous pour vous le faire payer. Mon travail consiste à m'assurer que vous en sortiez blanchit. Et laissez-moi vous assurer- » Elle se pencha en avant, croisa les doigts et afficha un air presque arrogant,  « Que j'excelle dans mon domaine. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il se recule dans son siège, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et bien, mon sort est entre tes mains. J’espère que tu ne me décevras pas. »

Elle sourit en retour, avec une telle ardeur dans le regard qu'elle en fit trembler son cœur.

« Non. »


End file.
